Crazy About You
by EAV13
Summary: Collection of Staubrey one-shots. (Some are AU, prompted or based off of a song. Prompts or song titles noted in each chapter, other pairings mentioned and written about.)
1. Tattoo's - Staubrey

**Okay, since there is more than enough ship lovin' in the Pitch Perfect fandom, I've decided that I will make Staubrey one-shots. Because there isn't enough Staubrey in the world. Sorry for the sucky summary. -EAV**

**P.S - These are one-shots, but can be turned into a multi-chapter fic or two-shots or three-shots, by request, or if I like it enough, and it would be posted on as a different story. These one-shots can be AU, have mentions and scenes including different ships, be songfics, or be prompted through Tumblr. Bechloe centric one-shots are included if you guys want.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved goes to Pitch Perfect.**

**Me: Okay, lets get this thing started!**

* * *

"Okay, where did you get that tattoo?" Stacie curiously asked Aubrey, peeking over the blonde's shoulder from her position behind her.

Aubrey turned her head, raising an eyebrow at the taller girl.

"What?" Stacie asked, mindlessly tracing shapes on Aubrey's back.

"Nothing, it's just that you asked to come here and have a 'girls night' and watch movies, and you seem a lot more interested in my back," The blonde replied, shivering a little from Stacie's fingers skimming lightly over the skin that showed when her shirt rode up a bit.

The brunette shrugged, still tracing shapes in the Aubrey's back, which soon turned into massaging the blonde through her shirt.

Aubrey shifted her eyes from the movie to the focused brunette behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Massaging your back."

"Okay, why?

"You seemed tense."

"Sure," Aubrey said, fighting back the urge to moan as Stacie's goddess-like hands massaged her.

Ten minutes of silence, and Stacie asked again, "Where _did _you get the tattoo's though?"

Aubrey smirked, leaning into the brunette's hands, and thought for a moment, before replying, "Which?"

The taller girl stopped for a moment, leaning over to look the blonde in the eye, "There's more?"

Aubrey smiled and lifted up her shirt, just high enough for Stacie to see the blonde's upper back, where the other tattoo was.

"The scroll with my name on it on my lower back I got when I was out drunk and partying in New York to visit my aunt."

"Hold on, Aubrey, uptight control freak, no offense, was out _drunk and partying_?" Stacie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, freshman year of high-school was a bad year for me," The blonde slowly said, moving from her position on the edge of her bed to lean against the bed's headboard, Stacie following and sitting next to her.

"And, none taken, I get it that sometimes I can come off as this control freak, I was sorta raised to be perfect and I think I got everything from all the stress,"

Stacie nodded, and paused, asking, "Where did you get the other tattoo?"

"I got the heart tattoo on my upper back senior year. I thought it looked nice."

The taller brunette raised an eyebrow, looking at Aubrey as if she had done something crazy.

"Okay, now what?" Aubrey asked, tilting her head in a puppy like way that Stacie found adorable.

"First of all, one does not get a tattoo just because it looks _nice_, you get it because it has to have some sort of meaning."

"Wow, that's deep."

"Learned from experience."

"You have tattoo's?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, I was not drunk,"

"Can you not?"

"Not what?"

"Don't you dare do those puppy eyes and that pout, you always win with that. It's not fair."

"Nobody said anything about _fair_."

"Okay can we get back on topic now?"

"Yeah, I have four tattoo's."

"Four? That's a lot."

"It's only twice more than you have."

"Twice is a lot."

"Not when your using a small number."

"Smartass."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I kinda do," Aubrey grinned, focusing back on the movie.

* * *

Their 'girl's night' hangouts started after the a-ca-intiation night.

They were dancing together, then got really, really drunk and went back to Aubrey's place.

Nothing really happened except pranking anyone and everyone nearby and ranting on about something ridiculous, and then having a major hangover the next day.

After that, surprisingly, they didn't really talk much.

Their second hangout happened after the first Bellas practice, when Stacie offered to help Aubrey with the chalkboard, and they ended up discussing the Bellas choreography together, since Stacie is a dance major, and talking all the way to Stacie's dorm, her roommate lives at her boyfriend's, ending up watching cheesy horror movies until twelve.

That night, Aubrey learned that Stacie was pretty deep and down-to-earth, and a real smartass when she wanted to be, and Stacie found out that Aubrey could be pretty loose, and funny... and a tease.

Since then, every time Stacie sensed that Aubrey needed a stress reliever, the brunette would drop by Aubrey's, calling it, their own 'girl's night' hangouts.

It sorta became a thing that both of them were looking forward to each week.

Today was just like the rest, Chloe was at Beca's, and Aubrey was alone.

Might as well have Stacie move in with Aubrey and Chloe with Beca, because the amount of time one spends with the other is intense.

* * *

At the end of the movie 'Bridesmaids' a favorite comedy for both girls, Aubrey popped in her favorite childhood movie, _The Fox and the Hound_.

"The Fox and the Hound?" Stacie questioned, shifting to the side a bit as Aubrey crawled back onto the bed.

"Yeah, just something from my childhood I guess," The blonde replied, grabbing her Panda plushie she got as a kid that Stacie always teases her about, snuggling into the toy.

The brunette just smiled and absent-mindedly played with Aubrey's golden locks, twirling them around her finger.

Half-way into the movie, Stacie, ever the curious one, asked, "Do you ever miss your childhood?"

Aubrey snapped her eyes away from the screen, glancing over at Stacie thoughtfully before answering, "Yeah, but there are also a lot more other things that I was happy to say goodbye to."

The soprano nodded, but still curious about Aubrey's past life, she asked, "What happened that made you want to forget it so bad?"

This time Aubrey gave her full attention to Stacie, debating whether to tell the nosy dancer.

"It was a long time ago, and I used to bring my Panda with me everywhere, and everyone made fun of me for it, all except Chloe, so since then we have been friends. I remember Chloe used to threaten anybody who tried to tease me, it was pretty funny actually."

"Oh shit! It's the Panda girl with the Crazy red-headed chick!"

"Ass! And I got teased for a lot of other stuff too, you know."

"Okay, fine. Oh no! It's the nerdy uptight panda control freak with the way-too-bubbly psychopath redhead! Run for your lives!"

This time Aubrey rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Stacie.

Which, of course, considering that the brunette was at the edge of the bed, ended up with Stacie on the floor.

"Stace are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that hard," Aubrey quickly apologized, leaning over the bed to check on the other girl.

"Ow.." Stacie groaned, slowly opening both eyes.

Aubrey winced, leaning further off the bed to lend Stacie a hand.

The brunette took it gratefully, giving the blonde a small smile, which quickly turned into a smirk as the dancer tugged on Aubrey's hand, pulling the girl down to the floor.

Both girls were now on the floor, uncontrollably laughing their asses off, grins wide and bright.

When the hysterics were over, Aubrey looked down and into Stacie's bright green eyes.

And as if coming straight out of a cheesy romantic movie, Stacie carefully raised up an arm to tuck a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

None of them moved or said a word, just searching and staring into each other's eyes.

They could practically feel and hear each other breathe, in fact, if one of them even moved so much as a centimeter, their lips would be connected.

It really didn't help that Aubrey was still on top Stacie.

It also didn't help that Stacie might have a tiny crush on Aubrey.

And when I say tiny, I really mean 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 miles tiny.

Aubrey moved forward, connecting their lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

Stacie kissed back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Suddenly, Aubrey broke off the kiss, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," The blonde hurriedly apologized, standing up.

Still in a daze, Stacie blinked once, and stood up.

The blonde winced, waiting for the onslaught of questions that never came instead, Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hips, smirking, and pulled her closer, flushing their bodies together.

"Well I'm not," The brunette whispered, re-capturing Aubrey's lips in a kiss filled with passion and love... and maybe a bit of lust too.

When the kiss ended both Aubrey and Stacie felt like it was all a dream, and it was a sweet sensation.

Once they had regained their senses, the blonde asked, "When did my life become a romantic movie filled with cheesy one-liners?"

"Don't forget the two lesbian lovers too," Stacie winked, smirking as she pulled Aubrey onto the bed to cuddle.

"We are officially going out now, right?" Aubrey curiously asked, peering up at Stacie from her position; snuggled up against Stacie's side.

The brunette grinned kissing the top of her head, nodding.

Aubrey smiled, re-focusing back on The Fox and the Hound, when a thought came to her.

"Can you tell me about your tattoo's now?"

* * *

"Shh! Aubrey is probably up in her room sleeping," Chloe whispered to Beca, silently shutting the door behind them.

Beca nodded once, putting down her bag with all the arcade tokens in it.

"You can sleep here, Aubrey usually wakes up at 9."

"Why do we have to keep our relationship from Aubrey again?"

"Because she will flip out and have a Aubrey attack."

"Okay?"

"You do not want to know."

"Probably not."

Both girls whispered to each other as they climbed up the stairs.

"Where do you want to go next time? We just went to the arcade today, so -" Beca stopped mid-sentence as she passed by Aubrey's door.

"Beca!" Chloe hissed as the DJ slipped inside the room.

"Beca, Aubrey's sleeping," The red-head sighed, following her girlfriend.

Once inside the room, the two were met with the sight of Stacie spooning Aubrey, the blonde's special Panda on the floor.

Chloe raised her eyebrows as Beca took a picture and mouthed, '_For blackmail'._

The red-head rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the smaller girl, whispering, "Aubrey always sleeps with her Panda,"

DJ Beca nodded, taking a picture of the panda too, whispering to Chloe, "It's about fucking time, Stacie's always ranting on and on about how she likes Aubrey."

"Really? Aubrey's always saying how great Stacie is," The co-captain whispered back, trying to fight back a laugh as they both connected the dots.

"Best friends huh?" Beca asked, leaning forward and kissing Chloe on the lips, and then retreating back into Chloe's room.

Chloe sighed, grinning, and whispered before gently closing the door and joining Beca in her room,

"Yeah, best friends,"

* * *

**Okay, so it's very late in the morning so I'm going to post it up real quick then go to bed. My Tumblr (EAV1349), to prompt me for Bechloe and Staubrey prompts. Next chapter will be A prompt I got off of Tumblr. I write new chapters every Tuesday or Thursday. - EAV  
**


	2. Intro for Hard To Love - SORRY FOR WAIT

**(Staubrey, Chaubrey, Bechloe, Steca, Stloe, Mitchsen, - a little Jeca, Unicycle/Aubrey, Donald/Lilly, Bumper/Amy, and Chloe/Tom.) Barden University setting. Mentions cutting, rape, abuse, and several disorders and disabilities. Scenes of cutting and abuse. Usage of foul language. L for lesbianism! Yay! Scenes that may include gayness, bisexuals and lesbians! ^^ (Other pairings mentioned, don't worry.) - EAV**

* * *

_ People ask me why it's_

_so hard to trust people._

_I ask them why it's so hard_

_to keep a **promise.**_

* * *

_Stacie's POV_

"I'll just be out for a while Stacie, daddy just has to go to work okay?"

I nodded, hugging my dad before turning back around and sitting down to play with my dolls, my teddy bear I got this morning propped up against my thigh.

"Josh, you said that you would never go back to there again," My mom frowned, approaching him, carefully stepping over all the toys strewn along the floor.

I looked up at the sound of my mother's voice, pausing my playing for a second.

"I know darling, but I just have to wrap up a few things, then I'll be done forever, and find a steady job."

"Hmm... Fine. But, just be safe Josh."

"You know I will, Meghan." My father responded, kissing my mom on the cheek, before shrugging on his jacket and picking up his suitcase, stepping out the door.

I could see my mother shed a small tear, and by that point I was thoroughly confused.

I stood up, walking over to my mom and hugging her leg, telling her, "Don't cry mommy," like all kids in the movies.

Looking up, I saw her nodding, her brown eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

I just clung onto her tighter, as she bent down to hug me back.

* * *

"Josh! You're back home early darling," Meghan said, more of a statement than a question.

He nodded quickly, eyes roaming the room.

"We need to leave," I heard him slowly say.

My mother frowned before dropping her dishrag, running into her room, and then mine, her dark brown hair swishing behind her.

Josh bent down in front of me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We all need to go somewhere, okay sweetie?"

I nodded, clutching the teddy-bear to my chest, as my father led me to my room.

Both my father and I stepped back into the hall as my mother lugged three big suitcases out the door.

They had a little communication, unspoken, just through eye contact and physical gestures.

After a moment, they nodded and we headed down the flight of stairs going to the bottom floor.

As we reached the exit door, my mom and father stopped, and I could visually see shivers run down their spine as we heard tires screech at the entrance.

My dad stopped us, silent and with guilty eyes.

"Meet me at Rockaway Village Hotel."

I could see my mother frown, again, before stating, "No, we are not splitting up."

"I need you and Stacie to be safe, I'm the one who made this mess anyway -"

"Bullshit! Don't you dare play hero with me Joshua Conrad! Stacie and I need you!"

I flinched at the raise in my mother's voice, hugging the teddy-bear tighter.

"Meghan, you are strong, and beautiful, you can handle yourself, one of the traits I loved about you,"

This time, she didn't yell, just salty tears streaming down her face as my dad turned to me and crouched down.

"Be good okay Stace? I love you, just take it easy with your mother."

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, before letting go once more, even though I didn't know where we were going, I didn't really question anything, this has happened before really.

My father nudged towards my mother, freely crying, tears running down her face like small rivers, not breaking.

They shared a kiss before my father said that we didn't have time, and ran out the entrance.

My mother grabbed my hand and brought us out the other exit.

As we loaded things in the car, a sense of dread suddenly filled within me, suspicion settling down in my mind, and I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

We entered the car, and as my mother backed out into the road three load gunshots sliced through the thick air.

I shared a look with my mother, and my earlier suspiscions were confirmed, as we heard screams and neighbors yelling names.

Somewhere in between that I heard my fathers name, and apparently my mother did too, as she moved her hand to cover up her mouth, one shaking hand on the steering wheel.

I pressed my face against the car window, yelling out my father's name.

My mother quickly quieted me down, and now I was just silently crying as I played with my teddy-bears hat.

She kept on checking behind the car every now and then, afraid the mean people were back and chasing us.

During one of her looks, I saw a big truck barreling towards us, and I could make out the silhouette of a gun in someone's hand.

I screamed, and my mother turned toward me with big worried eyes.

I kept on screaming, pointing hysterically at the truck that now rammed into us.

The impact jolted me, and I jumped up, airbags inflated as both cars ramming into the a concrete park fence, instantly bursting into flames as gas tanks leaked onto the pavement.

My door slanted open at an awkward angle, but the space was just big enough for me to fit through.

I wiggled through the crack, still holding my bear close to me.

Running over to my mom, I let new tears fall down my face.

"Run Stace." She hoarsely croaked, coughing from the smoke.

I nodded, crying as I shoved through the crowd of people that formed, hearing sirens wailing behind me.

I could feel people trying to grab me, and soon, I finally ran into someone familiar.

My really nice and fun neighbor, Riley.

The thirteen year-old girl stared at me with a worried expression, mouthing something I couldn't quite catch.

But the only thing I was glad for was a sense of home, as I collapsed into the girl's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, before collapsing, either from shock or the smoke filling my lungs, I didn't know.

* * *

I screamed, bolting upright in bed, sobbing.

Even though that happen when I was seven, twelve years ago, I remembered it so easily.

It kept on coming back, hitting me like a train, opening the deep cut that held in my heart.

It _hurts._

And for some reason not just mentally.

I frowned, and checked my hand.

It was covered in bruises and cuts.

I looked around, my eyes roaming the room, until it stopped on the beside table, where a broken glass was located, what remained of it scattered on the floor.

Sighing, I wiped my face clear of tears, carefully stepping over the glass, tip-toeing my way to my room's bathroom.

Grabbing a hand-wrap from the first-aid kit, I washed my hand, hissing as the water made contact with my skin, and after I put antibiotics on the wounds, I gently wrapped my hand with the gauze.

I stopped for a second, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

A single tear leaked from my eye, and I angrily brushed it away.

I've cried dams since what happened.

Taking deep breaths, I slowly walked out of the bathroom, trying to make sense of my footing in the dark room.

Nearing my bed, I slowed, and felt around for my lamp.

I cussed as my hand slapped down on where the broken glass was supposed to be.

But, it wasn't there.

Confused, I spun around a few times, trying to make sense of it all.

Was I still dreaming? Or?

I hissed as the lights flicked on, momentarily blinding me.

"What are you allergic to light?" Riley laughed, laying down onto my bed, stretching her limbs.

"What, do you not know how to knock?" I retorted, smirking as I pushed her arm out of the way and moved to lean against the headboard.

The older girl shrugged, and asked me, "Did you have another bad dream? I heard glass breaking and I had to clean it up. Is everything okay?"

I sighed, shaking my head, and whispered that I had another one of my dreams.

She nodded and hugged me as I explained what it was this time.

No tears this time though.

Tears were useless to me.

They didn't help the deep scar in my heart.

As Riley gently rocked me back and forth, my eyes landed on a single object at the foot of the bed.

A worn, brown teddy bear with blue bow and missing hat.

* * *

"Here Stace, I got you this." My father said, pulling the teddy bear out of his bag.

I squealed in excitement, and grinned, hugging my father, and showed my mom my new present.

"What are you naming him?" My parents asked.

"Teddy!" I exclaimed, grinning as bright as the sun.

My father and mother beamed at me, and my mother whispered to my father as they brought out the cake.

"I'll just be out for a while Stacie, daddy has to work okay?" My dad asked as my mother was cleaning the plates we used for the cake in the kitchen.

I nodded, and played with my toys I got this morning.

* * *

"Do you like the present daddy gave you?" My mother asked when my father was gone, playing with me on the floor.

I grinned brightly and nodded enthusiastically.

My mom kissed the top of my head and whispered,

* * *

The news camera flashed as the reporter talked about the gang incident on live television.

I was on t.v, and they were asking billions of questions until Riley and her mother stopped them.

In the background, I was watching the t.v in the car, and I heard my name being called, and I hopped out of the car, just missing where the camera zoomed in on my Teddy's hat stuck in a tree.

* * *

_"Happy 7th Birthday Stace," _

* * *

**No, a sad ending. Yes, it was her birthday when the incident happened, and I'm sorry for the cheesy and cliche action scene, but it is actually very common. Stacie's father was in a gang, and they got mad after he quit. It's more common than you would think. But, the next chapter is gonna be more promising, and explores BU (Barden) and I promise to Update my Staubrey One-shots promise. - EAV  
**


End file.
